


Lovesick fool

by MrsBlauwal



Category: Marvel
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBlauwal/pseuds/MrsBlauwal
Summary: Hey, everybody!This is Deadpool. I´m here because the author asked me to do a few things for her. First of all, English isn`t her native language. It is German. So please endure little grammar mistakes. And also, please remember that this is a fanfiction and takes place in an alternative universe where Peter has a family and such but isn´t actually a superhero. Just like me, he´ll be part of Weapon-X and together we´ve to find a way to get out. We´ve managed to escape but...after that Peter mutated to his regular Spidey-form. But Weapon-X still wants him. So I have to protect lil Petey Pie!
Me: Deadpool....I´ve told you that you shouldn´t say that much...DP: Sry, ma`am. But I think that is something they HAVE to know before they´ll read it. So, please enjoy! And please remember. The English of this gurl is terrible....ME:DEADPOOL!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you that you´ve choosen this story to read.  
> It´s really an adventure for me to write this because...like in the summary, English isn`t my native language. I´m sorry for that. Actually, I love English more than German.....  
> Either way, please let me know if you´ve liked the story. Or rather, if you´ve liked this first chapter xD

A normal Friday night. Especially, for Peter. He had met with his friends for a little chat in an karaoke bar and was now on his way home. Peter hated karaoke but now it was worse when he was at home. His parents always had something to argue about...When Peter was little, it was different. Well, it is always different when you´re young...  
Peter sighed and walked into an ally which he always took. Like always you couldn´t here anything from the streets or anything else. It was as quiet as a coffin. 

Peter always thought about dying. It was something natural....eventually. But there was nothing which kept him alive. He didn´t have many friends, well nearly nobody and his family wasn´t really a family. Girlfriend? Never had one. Maybe he was the only virgin at his college. Then again, Peter thought about the happiness of living. The things he loved to do and the people he loved despite their behavior. Peter stopped in his tracks and looked up to the sky. It was winter now and at that time of the year you could see the stars. Sometimes he watched the stars with his dad but that was many years ago....Peter sighed again and continued his way home. Peter took one steps forward when his phone started to ring. He took it out of his bag and looked on the display. His dad. Annoyed, he took the phone call. "PETER! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Maybe his 100th time of this day that Peter had to sigh:"On my way home. Seriously, Dad. You don´t have to be so anxious. I´m alright and I´m old enough too! I can do whatever I want!" Peter knew what his father would say. As long as you´re living in MY house, there are MY rules! But before he could hear that, someone grabbed him from behind, Peters mobile phone fell to the ground and his vision went black...

 

"FRANCIS~! Come on, let´s play!", I shout. How long have I been here? I don´t now....They didn´t have any money to buy a clock. Well, normal for some science guys. Look at, uhm...forgot his name..."I don´t have time for you, Wilson." Ahhh....I know why. There is someone new! "But you´ll get a roommate", Francis chuckled and walked towards me, behind him one of those hospital bed things and on it a boy. I was shocked...Maybe he was 17 or 19. I don´t know but...way too young for something like that.

"What? Now you have a lolita complex? You´re a pervert, Francis", I laughed and Francis gave me a strict look but I don´t care. He´s so cruel! No wonder that no one wants him, seriously.... I looked to the boy. His brown hair all sweaty but he seemed to breath right. Somehow I´m scared what they´ll do to him. I mean....he´s like a little puppy that you find when you´re outside and it rains and then BAM! Puppy eyes! You´re turning to your father and you´ll say:"Oh, please, daddy! Can I have him?" And if you´ll get him you´ll protect him. No matter what. This is such an situation. That boy was cute. Way too cute! Maybe a little nerd...I tried to imagine him with glasses. Definitely. 

"What is it, Wilson? Do you have pity for that boy? Come on. You are a killer." "Yeah...But I have feelings too", I grumbled und looked away. Francis ignored the fact that I´ve showed some some sympathy for the boy. But...who wouldn´t? He propably hasn´t done anything wrong but is here anyways. Everybody in here is a criminal. Me too. But he...he is just an innocent college boy who was brought here by Francis. Propably. Maybe I´m wrong...

Then...he opened his eyes. "Wha-..." He stopped talking as he saw Francis. No wonder. Who wouldn´t be speechless if he saw a guy with a lolli and a doctor smock who looks like an russian serial killer? Good one, Wade. Thanks, Wade. "Hello, Peter. My name is Francis and we are here to do some experiments on you." "He lies. He wants to torture you and he´ll leave a scar on ya mind which you can´t erase." Francis but also my puppy are looking to me now. Well, there I have my attention again! "For once, Wilson. Shut up."   
"He´s always like that", I said. "SHUT UP, WADE WILSON!" Well...overdid it. Francis assured himself that I´ll keep silent and turns around to Peter, I hope that is his name, again.

"Like I said. We´re only here to see if your body is compatible with something." "I don´t believe you. If it would be like you said, he wouldn´t look like that. Chained up and like he hasn´t washed himself for over a year. Neither would I look like that. I mean...I´m not as long here as he is but I´m sure that you wouldn´t treat me better like him." Francis clicked his tongue and I giggled. I knew it. He IS smart. My little puppy nerd~. Yup. I have decided to adopt him. If we can escape from here though...

"Good. Then we can stop with the lies, can´t we?" Francis took out a syringe and injected the content into the body of my puppy. I wanted to scream ´cause I knew that his life was over. Now he was one of Francis puppies. Not one of mine anymore. I wanted to help him but I was useless. Like always, I couldn´t save anyone.   
But I wasn´t the one who started to scream. No, it was the boy next to me. It sounded just like someone who is on fire. Like his body started to decay into ash. I didn´t want to look away. I don´t know...Back then I thought...that he doesn´t wanted that I´d look away. That was the moment when our eyes met. A little smile spread across his face as he started to scream again. My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. It was also the first time that I saw those doe-eyes.

Those doe-eyes that dragged me into the painful feeling called love.  
But I haven´t noticed it at that time.....


	2. Torture~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keep on reading~  
> I hope it is to your liking ;-;
> 
> Now...enjoy the ANGST-FLUFF! XD

He screamed for 6 hours. At least it felt like it was that long. "Uhm...you´re alright?" I could´ve slapped myself. That was the worst question I could´ve asked now....Peter nodded but kept his gaze on the ceiling. His breath was unsteady but I knew that I couldn´t do anything. I haven´t mutated yet and who knows if it´ll ever happen...I just have the urge to save him. "What....did they do to me?", Peter whispered. Maybe his body isn´t as strong as his will..."I don´t know. They use different methods." "You´re right, Wilson. And you are next."

Francis. He always comes when he is supposed to come. Well, I haven´t seen him COME actually but....you know what I mean. I sighed and looked at Francis. "What now?" Francis chuckled:"Well...it seems that you´ve started to like your roommate. And it seems that your body doesn´t want to mutate yet. So....what about we´re going to torture your roommate and we´ll see if it works, hm?" I thought that it was a dream. That this wasn´t real. But it was. Francis grabbed Peters throat and strangled him. I wanted to scream again. Why? Why can´t I? Francis dropped Peter to the ground. The boy tried to crawl away from Francis but Francis was quicker and crushed Peters hand with his foot. And there it was. My scream. All of my pain. All of my hate. Everything. Francis turned around to see if I´d mutate. And I did. I really did. I knew because I SAW that I mutated. My skin started to turn into something that was neither human nor beautiful. I was ugly. 

And worse, Peter saw everything. Also, he has been hurt because of me....The last thing I can do is to save him. (As if you could do that) , says a yellow box right in front of me. Wait...That means. "I`M NOT EVEN REAL!?", I yelled and Francis looked confused. "Now, he even lost his sanity..." How is it possible!? Wait. If this is real a fanfiction....that means I´m not the one who hurted Peter! *Well....you´re smarter than I´ve thought*, white says. I looked to Peter who layed on the floor. He glanced at me and looked worried.

 

Well, I would have thought the same if anybody screamed like that...I smiled at Peter and it seemed like he relaxed. *Naaw, maybe he worries about us!* I tried to ignore the boxes but I started to hate them. They´re annoying...(Look at yourself before you´re judging other people) , yellow said and I rolled with my eyes.  
"Well, well....if that isn´t interesting....Seems like your body finally accepted the mutation. I´m proud, Wilson. More than proud." Francis laughed and left Peter and me. And again, Francis is the living proof that he´s a stupid scientist. Peter was still on the floor. If he´d be able to untie me, I could save him! Yellow was right but I still wanted to do it. This was the only chance to save Peter. Peter looked at me. His innocent doe-eyes stared directly at my blue ones. 

"I´m sorry", he muttered and I shook my head. "No. That was my fault. But....we can get out of here. You just...need to.." "I know." Peter murmured. I smiled as I saw his determined face to get out of here. I hope Francis wouldn´t come back.... *He can´t! Author said, she/he wanted to have a good scene in it too!* I shrugged my shoulders at whites remark.  
But it´s true. Since Peter and I have been here, we have felt pain and that only. Peter took all of his strength and crawled to me. He gasped for air as he tried to stand up with the help of that bed thing I was lying on. "I can do this", he encouraged himself. I chuckled and smiled sweetly. "I know." 

Slowly, he started to untie me. I didn´t blame him. He could only use one hand because of Francis and he was still weak. But he did it. I sat up and lifted him up so he doesn´t have to walk anymore. "Come. I´ll bring ya home."(You aren´t a prince! Nobody would take ya! Look at ya!) Again, I ignored the boxes and started to run out of the builidng. 

Outside I met the person that I didn´t want to see. Francis again. "Wade....is that necessary?" I didn´t answer to him and he started to laugh. "You´re such an idiot! You´ve never tried to escape and now? Because of that little child? Hilarious..." "And now? What do you want?" "Nothing. You can go." Now, that confused me. *Maybe there is something nice in him!* I questioned that. Francis wouldn´t be nice to his test objects. "OH! That face! I know that! You don´t believe me! Well, Wilson. From today on I have other plans with you and your little boy. I know that you will never obey me. So I´ve made up my mind and decided to change my plan." That wasn´t good. That didn´t even sound good! 

"Go, Wilson! You know where ya live, right? It isn´t that far from here...." I started to walk. As I passed Francis I stopped. "I´ll warn you. If you´re going to do something to him. I´ll kill ya. I don´t trust you." Then I walked away. Together with Peter. I´m scared what Francis had planned but something concerned me more....

What did Francis to Peter and what will he turn into....


	3. Pink fluffy unicorns~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! With a drunk, lil Petey pie~   
> Enjoy!

Like Francis said, it didn´t take that long to arrive at Wade´s old apartment. He knew that he has to move away to get away from Francis but for now it was okey. Peter grumbled. He was fast asleep and Wade was thankful for that! The boy needed his sleep for now.   
In his apartment he layed Peter down on his bed, then giving him a sweet forehead kiss and walking towards the kitchen to prepare some pancakes. Peter would be hungry if he´d wake up so it is better if he had prepared something.   
Finally finished, Wade walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He knew that he was never be able to go out like that. Only Peter knew about his ugly face.....

What the fuck? Stop that! Angst isn´t part of this chapter! I´ll go on.

Wade....

NO! Shut up! From now on I´ll be the author!   
I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. When I entered the living room, I saw Peter lying on the floor, heavily breathing. At first, I thought that his injuries have gotten worse! But then I saw the cupple of beer bottles spread across the floor. I kneeled down to him to pick him up as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I instantly blushed. "P-P-..Peter?"  
"Wade", he slurred and kissed my neck. I picked him up and layed him down onto the sofa. "You´ll stay put. I´m going to bring ya some water." Again, Peter reached out to me and grabbed my shirt. "Stay" , he whispered and looked up to me. Why does he have to be so cute!? I know that he´s drunk cause he´ll never do these things without alcohol, right? 

I sighed and kneeled down to him:"Fine...." Peter smiled sweetly and brushed his hand over my cheek. "Thank you, Wade....Nobody would have done that for me..........You are a good person.....Please....stay with me........Everybody is so....mean! I...." He looked into my eyes then chuckled and rolled over to the other side so I could see his back. That boy....I don´t have to hear everything to understand that his life wasn´t that happy. I smiled sadly and kissed his head again. "Sweet dreams, Petey Pie. You deserve them."

Peter woke up in the evening. I gave him water and his pancakes which I had prepared. He thanked me and ate. Meanwhile I stroked his hair as he jumped on his feet. "Peter?"  
"I-i-it´s nothing, really." I took his arm and pulled his arm to me so Peter ended up on my body. "What´s wrong, Petey Pie. Why´re ya so embarrassed, hm?" Peter looked away, his hands placed on my chest. He is so cute! Fuck. Think I got a boner......."W-.......Wade, please. Let me go." He TRIED to sound confident. Well, failure. "After you´re going to tell me what you´re feeling right now." Peter squirmed in my arms and tried to get away. His red face made everything so irresistible! My hand found the insides of his shirt and I chuckled deeply. "What´s wrong, Peter? Seems like you´re feeling it pretty hard, huh?" That was to much.........Peter looked at me, tears in his eyes as his bare hand landed on my right cheek.

"Idiot." With that Peter stood up and walked directly to my bedroom. The door hit the doorframe pretty hard and I sighed. I´ve messed up again, huh? (Duh! You tried to rape him!) *Well, it seemed like he was enjoying it...* "Either way. We have to apologize." I said to my boxes and stood up. "Peter?" I asked as I stood before my bedroom door.   
"GO AWAY!" Peter yelled. "Peter. I´m sorry, ´right? I know that this wasn´t nice....." Peter opened the door a little bit. "Was it because I was drunk before that?" Fuck. He knew that part. "A little bit?" Peter opened the door and hugged me. "See. I´m happy that you´ve saved me but........I´m not the person to do those things with." "Oh........you´re totally that person to do those things with! Trust me." Again, Peters face went from normal to red. "Wade.....I......" I know what he was trying to do there! He tried to push me off cause he was scared. Why? I didn´t know why. 

"Petey Pie. Everthing is alright. Daddy will take care of ya~." Peter looked up to me and I couldn´t control myself anymore. He just is the puppy I was looking for! I want him. I want him! I took his chin and kissed him. His eyes widened. 

I´ll protect him. No matter what! 

"Wade", Peter gasped as we stopped the kissing. I licked my lips and grinned. "Baby boy......"

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow...it´s kinda sad.   
> I didn´t wanted it to be thaat sad at the beginning, actually.  
> Well....Fuck it xD


End file.
